


Avengers: the textin' team

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Everyone will probably make n appearance in this, Fluff, Humor, so many pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally texts from different avengers. Digital shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers: the textin' team

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this lol. Feel free to suggest things; feedback is welcome!

Steve: can't wait to feel your new modification vibrating in my ass tonight ;)

Tony: oh Jesus Steve. If I ever have to see another message like that again I'm letting your boy's arm break permanently.

 

\---------------------

 

Nat: you looked great in those pants this morning. Can't wait to get them off you.

Bruce: I'm flattered, nat, but.....

Nat: that was for Clint. You heard nothing.

Nat: also, bruce, those jean capris were a sin. Shopping l8r.

 

\-------------

Tony: no, you can't borrow my laptop

Nat: why, got porn on there??

Tony: no, bc Barnes fuckin smashed it

Tony: and of course I do have we even met??!

 

\-----------

Pepper: if you do that again I'm going to have tony deactivate your social networking.

Bucky: what????

Pepper: posting a post-coital selfie of yourself and mr rogers and captioning it "#goodmorningamerica". Bad PR.

\---------------

Steve: no, Bucky. No getting a pet I told u

Bucky: {1 attached image}

Steve: fuck. It's so fluffy.

Steve:...... Alright.

\---------------

Pepper: any plans for today?? :-D

Tony: why would I have plans? It's just a Tuesday

Pepper:...... Nothing special about today?

Tony: no, it's just a Tuesday. Wtf pepper??

\---------------

Thor: the surprise of the party remains intact, yes?

Tony: I convinced pepper that I forgot our anniversary. She knows nothing.

Thor: this will surely please your lady ms. Pepper! I have the balloons!

\---------------

Clint: talk to banner about the balloons. He's confused.

Tony: why do I have to??

Clint: ur the science broz


End file.
